schoolgirl superstar
by Paris the black cat
Summary: lucy, your average, prdinary-oh who am i kidding shes famous! pls check it out sorry for the crappy summary


Rogue looked at the 2 twins that were in front of him, one giggling like a maniac, the other one glaring at a fly that kept going in his face. "WHY IS THIS FLY STILL IN FRONT OF ME DIE YOU LITTLE FUCKER, DIEEEE!" Sting yelled. Lucy sweatdropped and stopped waling so she could walk with Rogue. "My brother is an idiot." Lucy muttered. Rogue could only nod and stare at the idiot upfront.

With Natsu

Natsu looked up at the ceiling wondering why Sting did that weird sexual harrasment thing, maybe he is gay. Natsu shook his head again. "Natsu, honey whats wrong?" "Nothing Ma, just wondering."

"Is my son thinking about girls?" His dad asked. Natsu blushed. "HELL NO!" Then Wendy piped in.

"I saw Natsu with a blonde." Natsu hit his head on the table. "Ooo a blonde Natsu, why didnt you tell us? Invite her over for dinner!" His mom exclaimed. "NO, UGH FUCK IT IM LEAVING!" Natsu said going to his room. He put on black skinny jeans, a plain black tee, that showed off his muscles, and black vans. In all he looked badass. He went to the door and grabbed his black leather jacket and was just about to walk out the door when- "NATSU GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH AND CHANGE YOUR UNNDIES, YOURE NOT GOING TO ATTRACT ANYONE THAT WAY!" His mom yelled. Natsu sighed and turned around, he was pissed but then again laughing at his mom, oh how he loved her.

With Lucy

"LUCY GET READY FOR YOUR FUCKING CONCERT!" Cana yelled to the poor girl. Lucy sighed and ran over to the limo, Sting and Rogue with her. "What are ya singing this time, Catch My Breath and Glamorus featuring Sting?" Lucy nodded. "Good, now don't leave em dissapointed, got that?"

Lucy kept running around backstage trying to get her makeup and hair done, she wanted to look good for Rogue. She got everything on and started running to the stage, Sting was aleady there flirting.

"HEY THERE!" Lucy yelled into the mic causing an uproar. Sting stopped flirting and went over to her. "HEY SEXY LADIES!" Sting said starting to do Gangnam Style. The crowd laughed. Lucy started talking again. "OKAY DURING THE MIDDLE, IM GOING TO CALL UP 2 LUCKY CONTESTANTS TO COME ON UP HERE AND SING THIER FAVORITE SONG OKAY?" The crowed cheered and then went silent to let Lucy start singing. She told Sting to hang out with Rogue.

I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
(Catch my breath)  
Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

The crowd went crazy at the beautiful song, then Sting came over to Lucy. The crowd went silent again. "ALRIGHT WE'RE GONNA SING GLAMORUS, BUT NOT UNTIL WE CALL UP 2 LUCKY CONTESTANTS! The crowd went wild when Lucy and Sting started looking around for a major fan.

With Natsu

"HURRY UP ICE-PRINCESS, IM GONNA BE LATE!" Natsu yelled to Gray. Soon they made it to Lucy's concert arena place thingy. The guard let them through and while they were trying to find their seat, a light shown down on Gray and Natsu. Natsu gulped. "OUR LUCKY CONTESTANTS!" Lucy yelled into the mic. Natsu started trembling when he felt the guards take him up front. Gray tried too get out of their grasp but no use. Soon they were on the stage, Sting smirking, and Lucy smiling.

With Lucy

"Hey Nat, hows life?" Lucy giggled into his ear. Natsu blushed and turned to face her. "Good." Lucy giggled at how cute he was, like a baby. She looked at Rogue, who was waiting for her to finish the concert. She motioned with her finger for him to come out, and once he did fangirls squealed. Rogue sweatdropped and looked at Lucy. "Now what?" He asked. Lucy just giggled and grabbed his hand, intertwining it with hers. "Wait, I wanna hear what Natsu sounds like." Lucy whispered. Rogue nodded and motioned Natsu to come over to him and Lucy. "What song are you singing?" Natsu paled


End file.
